


Rodimus X Fem-Reader - A Change of Pace

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Could we maybe have some Roddy and s/o having some hard sex and Rodimus accidentally hurting them so it gets really fluffy?





	Rodimus X Fem-Reader - A Change of Pace

Meetings, meetings, meetings; that was all Rodimus seemed to be doing these days. Where was all the adventure? He was supposed to be chasing down the Knights of Cybertron, not getting lectured on the merits of commas by Ultra Magnus and Megatron, for Primus sake.

He wanted to escape, have some fun, maybe take you out somewhere, but after missing so many previous meetings, Megatron had ordered him to stay at this one unless something of great importance came up. Rodimus sat up straighter in his chair, an idea occurring to him as Ultra Magnus droned on.

He stood up dramatically, backing away to the office door while he spoke, “Dang, I totally forgot something. I promised Perceptor I would help him test out his new invention. You know, the one that keeps the ship going. Totally relevant to our quest.”

“Really,” Megatron said dryly. “And what invention would that be, Rodimus?”

“You know, the one I was talking about earlier. Did I not mention that to you guys? About… about the flux capacitor?”

“Oh, you mean that silly little device from Back to the Future?” Rodimus froze where he was. “You used that same excuse three meetings ago Rodimus, though then you at least had a modicum of creativity when you called it a… what was it, Ultra Magnus?”

“A spacinator,” Ultra Magnus replied tiredly.

Had Rodimus really said that? He couldn’t remember; it was so hard to keep track of excuses nowadays.

“Uh…” Rodimus searched his processor for anything that would help him now, though he was drawing a blank.

“Rodimus, you are going to sit through at least one meeting even if we have to tie you down, am I clear?” Megatron said sternly.

Rodimus considered momentarily, thinking about the incredibly dull speech he’d already heard on commas thus far. Before anyone could do react, he ran out of the room, transforming in the corridor and piling on the speed to escape.

Megatron sighed resignedly, and looked over to Ultra Magnus, “I’ll get Rodimus back, you get the restraints.”

* * *

You sat in your hab-suite, playing a video-game and trying to beat Rodimus’ high score while he was away; it was one of many competitions you had going with him. Just a few more levels and you would have it. You bit your lip in concentration, when suddenly, Rodimus slammed through the door, distracting you till you heard the sad little game over sound from the game.

You sighed disappointedly, putting the game down, “Hey babe.”

You frowned at the lack of a response, then turned your full attention to Rodimus who slumped down on his recharge slab and groaned. This wasn’t like him; usually, no matter what mood he was in, he hid it with a smile and made a joke, not that that was healthy either.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” You asked, approaching the berth.

Rodimus merely groaned, turning onto his side to stare at the wall. You had to smile at his childish response, “Ah, I see. You’ve had a rough day.”

“Stupid commas,” Rodimus pouted, hating the hollowness that was beginning to consume him.

You wanted to laugh off the rough expression that he wore and make it all a big joke, but it seemed that his silence was much too heavy for that; he had the look of a man who hated his job and was unsure of his purpose. Everyone came across this feeling once in a while, but you wanted to make sure it was as short-lived as possible.

You climbed onto the berth, leaning against Rodimus’ chassis, and speaking aloud in the hopes he wasn’t too far gone to listen to you. “Gee… I was thinking earlier, I’m not sure I like this shirt.” You fingered your collar, “Guess I’ll just take it off.”

You stripped off the shirt, exposing bare skin in place of a bra you’d neglected to put on earlier.

Rodimus stirred slightly, keeping an optic on you.

“And these pants… I don’t know, but they seem a bit out of fashion, right? I suppose I should lose them before anyone sees my fashion faux pas.”

You peeled your trousers off, throwing them to the floor, then fingered the waistband of your underwear, turning to face Rodimus, who now had his full attention on you. “Hmm… I think I like these, I should keep them.”

Rodimus’ gaze was intense, yet contrarily faraway, as if he was deep in thought about something, yet didn’t want to miss what you had to offer. He grabbed hold of you roughly, rolling so you were pinned beneath him. You breathed heavily, slightly winded by the spontaneous action.

“Rodimus,” you smiled unsurely, “what-”

“If we don’t get those pants off you right now, I think I’ll go crazy,” he growled.

You squirmed to move, but Rodimus held you in place. He moved his head to your underwear, tearing them off rabidly with his dentae and flinging them to the side.

You had always known Rodimus to be surprising in every way, yet this was nothing like him, he always made sure to be at least a little bit cautious in the berth; not that you were complaining.

For once, Rodimus didn’t probe gently, asking what you liked or disliked; he simply dove right in, sucking at your breasts, and rubbing his servo hard against your clit, making sure to get you nice and wet. He didn’t want to wait tonight, he needed to feel you tight around his spike as he fragged you roughly, just so he could feel alive again.

You gasped as Rodimus’ tongue ran roughly over both breasts simultaneously. He moved his mouth up to your shoulder, at first nipping, then biting, marking you as his. “Ah! Rod-Roddy, what- what are you, AH-”

He removed his hand from your soaked clit, thrusting his fully pressurised spike inside you without any warning and filling you up. He knew you could take his full length; you had plenty of times before. He removed his mouth from your collarbone where dark marks were already forming; normally, that would have troubled Rodimus, but he’d seen bruises before and they always faded, it wasn’t like he’d broken the skin or anything.

You expected him to say something, anything, but he just stared at you darkly, rutting into you with no restraint. You undoubtedly would have been thrown around like a rag-doll, had his grip on you not been so strong.

“Ba-Babe,” You rasped, trying to get through to Rodimus, feeling all the strength of his metal hands weighing down on you, but it was no use, you were too winded to speak.

Throughout his movements, Rodimus knew everything was fine, you were so wet and tight around him; in fact, he’d never known you to be as wet before. He could at least be pleased with that. He could feel his own valve juices dripping down his thighs, but this was not the time for that. He didn’t care about feeling himself in that manner; all that mattered was you, and the climax he knew was coming.

“Life can be an adventure,” Rodimus grunted to himself.

“B-abe- P-Ple-” Your voice failed you, and Rodimus felt his spike twitch uncomfortably inside you, a short spurt of pre-cum dribbling from it.

“I’m alive,” He squinted his eyes shut. “I’m real. You’re with me.”

He had no time to wait for your orgasm as his own hit, and he moaned to himself, as the contents of his overload filled you, lazily dripping out.

He groaned and shuddered, leaning over you and bringing his head to your shoulder once more.

Slowly, his optics came back into focus and he lifted his servo off you. He frowned, zooming his optical scanner over your shoulder and noticing quite how prominent the bruises over your shoulder and breasts were. He stayed quiet for a long moment, wondering exactly why you hadn’t said anything, then noticed the trail of dark marks over your ribs.

“Slag,” he murmured quietly, realising exactly what he’d done. He was about to apologise, yet couldn’t bring himself to while his spike was still inside you.

He pulled out, wincing when you cried out, “Argh-”

“Babe!” His optics opened wide, something was wrong, and more than a little bruising by the expression on your face. “(Y/N), what’s wro-”

The second Rodimus lifted himself up slightly, he saw the problem immediately. A small pool of blood was dripping by your vagina; that’s what the wetness had been, not your arousal.

Rodimus’ interface panel shut, and he stared at you, horrified by what he’d done, “(Y/N)! (Y/N), CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

You groaned, then managed a light chuckle, “My ears aren’t damaged idiot, just everywhere else.”

Rodimus wondered how you could laugh at such a moment; he found nothing funny in the situation. He could have killed you, hell, he’d certainly done enough damage; and all because he couldn’t stand a little bit of hard work.

“Man… I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to really get down and dirty with you… Wasn’t expecting that, metal head.”

“(Y/N)…” Rodimus whispered, concerned.

“Hey, it’s okay, promise,” You smiled lightly, wincing as you pushed yourself into a sitting position.

“No. None of this is okay, look at what I did! I could have- have- It could have been so much worse.”

You laughed again, “Hey, pass me my clothes, kay?”

Rodimus did as asked, though he didn’t look at you the entire time, instead he stood with his arms folded as if restraining himself.

“So… that’s what you get like after a really shitty day,” You hopped off the berth, standing beside him and placing a comforting hand on his calf. “You know… you could stand and sulk while I try my best to lift your spirits and whatever until you eventually realise I’m right, or… you could make it up to me.”

Rodimus still didn’t look your way, but you heard the curiosity in his voice when he asked, “How?”

“Well, it’s just an idea but… no, you’ll think it’s dumb,” You teased.

“Hey, what is it? I wanna know,” Rodimus whined, forgetting he was mad at himself momentarily.

“Nah,” You waved him off. “Never mind, forget I brought it up.”

Rodimus stomped his pede, “Come on, tell me. You can’t bring something up and not tell me.”

“Oh, I suppose so. I say we have a little recovery time, then when we can frag again, you go into your holo-form and I’ll wreck you.”

“What? That’s- That’s-”

“I’m just saying, you really think you hurt me? I’ll show you a really wild time.”

Rodimus stared at you, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth, “How are you so perfect?”

“Love does that sometimes, come on sweetspark, I was about to beat your high score.”

Rodimus snorted, “In your dreams.”


End file.
